When Harry Met Ali
by Willow17
Summary: Harry and Ali meet for the first time ever...read and find out who Ali is...


The Birthday  
  
Harry Potter woke up around 5am as usual one morning on the day of July 31.his 11th birthday. Now, Harry wasn't very excited about this one, nor any other birthday he's had in the past, or will have in the future. But, the future will change as he will find out later on that evening. He's lived with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia since his mum and dad died when he was one year old. He was dropped on their doorstep late one night by an old wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore and a half giant Rubeus Hagrid. Well, that day he went downstairs to cook and slave for his uncle and aunt when a barn owl swooped over his head and dropped an envelope with emerald green lettering on it. Before he could look at who it was from Dudley came in and screamed "Dad.Dad, Harry's got a letter!! That's not fair I never get any mail!!!!" Uncle Vernon stomps over and grabs the letter from Harry and his face goes pale. He goes to the fireplace and adds the letter to the dancing fire. After he did all the house work and the family went out to London, another barn owl stopped in. *Now I can finally get some privacy with my mail.I wonder who it's from* Harry thought to himself. He turned the letter over and a crest was stamped on with a big H and with a lion, a serpent, a falcon, and a badger all around it. He opens the letter none other to find out that he has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *I've got to be bloody dreaming* he suspects. As soon as he puts the letter down to think about it.a knock on the door came. He goes to answer and finds a huge 10 feet tall man standing there. "Hi 'Arry, Rubeus Hagrid.but you can call me Hagrid." "H-How do you k-know my name??" Harry asks as he stutters. "Oh yes.I'm sorry, I knew yer mum and dad 'Arry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile.in London, Ali Potter sits in her room still asleep. Ali is Harry's twin sister that he never knew about. She was sent to live with Dave and Olivia Porter. They took her under their wing, but didn't treat her as their own. They treated her with respect.as long as she respects them back. A barn owl then swooped into her window and dropped a letter on her stunned face. She looked at it. There was the crest. She opened it and was kind of freaked out. She goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, then walks down to Uncle Dave and says "Uncle Dave, can I go" and shoves the letter in his face. The letter written in green ink read: Dear Ms. Ali Potter, You have hereby been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will catch the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾ August 31. The start of term is September 1. Enclosed is a list of materials you will need to pick up by then. Thank you, Professor Mcgonagall He called his wife into the room. She read the letter. "Dear, If you really wanna go, we'll be behind you all the way. But DON'T bring that hocus~pocus into our house!" She headed back up to her room. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS" she shouted with joy.  
  
The Exciting Meeting  
  
Hagrid made his way onto Ali's house which was about 30 minutes away from Harry's. "Just need ta make a quick stop before were off ta Diagon Alley." "Ummm.excuse me, but what's Diagon Alley?" Harry questioned. "I'll explain fer ya in a minute when Ali comes out so I won' 'ave ta explain twice." "All right". And WOAH!! Hagrid came out with a girl about Harry's age. She had a nice mid-thigh red and pink plaid skirt with some black heels and a white shirt. She had neat hair pulled back in a loose pony-tail with a couple of stray hairs falling out. And was that.no, it couldn't be. But it was. "The Scar" he said quietly to himself. A scar just like his placed right in the middle of her forehead. He starred at her with his mouth gaping open. She shot him a puzzled look, she too saw his scar. *Oh my gosh.she has a scar just like mine, at least I'm not the only one with a strange scar on my forehead, but she looks just like me* the same thing running though her mind. "'Arry.this is Ali". She stuck out her hand and with a sweet voice saying "Hi Harry, nice to meet you". "Uhhh, hi.", was all he managed to get out. She giggled gleefully. *Boy, he looks a lot like me.just in a boy form*. So Hagrid went on explaining Diagon Alley and ran across that they were twins and never got the chance to see each other. Harry choked and managed to say "Wait.what???". "Hmmm. Shouldn' 'ave said it like that." He went on explaining how their parents died. Those two took a liking to each other. They bonded instantly. They went off to Diagon Alley, as everyone just starred at them. "Tough crowd.", said Ali with a look like 'what the hell are you looking at??'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
This shows the beginning of Harry and Ali's first year at Hogwarts. In the next book.it skips to their 5th year there. I promise the next one will be better, I just wanted to inform you on this. Read on to the next fanfic tale, "Buffy, Ali, and Harry at Hogwarts" to find out what they encounter. 


End file.
